


Different Together

by Christinedaaethirst



Series: Disney Crossover Love [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Canon Era, Crossover Pairings, F/M, the curse is still in place for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinedaaethirst/pseuds/Christinedaaethirst
Summary: What if Gaston had come across Beast!Adam earlier? What if Gaston had forced the Adam into the ocean, trapped with nowhere else to go? What if Ariel saved a completely different Prince? What if she found herself intrigued by someone that would frighten any normal woman? Could a mermaid be the one to break the curse? Could Ariel be a part of Adam's world?
Relationships: Ariel/Beast (Disney)
Series: Disney Crossover Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167047
Kudos: 4





	Different Together

* * *

Adam had thought that being cursed to be a hideous beast with a time limit was as bad as it could get, but he was wrong. He had never expected for some asshole to come across him and he definitely didn’t expect for said asshole to gather a mob. But it had happened despite his expectations or lack of expectations. He growled and stumbled, catching himself on his paws. He used them to continue propelling himself forwards despite trying to go back to two legs. He was much faster like this.

He ran a bit further before he had to skid to a stop, reaching the edge of a cliff. He sighed heavily and reached up to run his paws through his hair- something he hadn’t done since he was human. He remembered that he wasn’t human and dropped them a moment later with a defeated sigh. He turned around when he heard the clopping of horses and the shouts of angry men. Adam did the only thing that he could think of. He threw himself off the edge.

Gaston watched as the beast’s large body fell through the air and then hit the water in seconds. He watched him sink and shrugged his shoulders. It seemed that the stupid creature had done their job for them. Now he could go back home and continue trying to woo Belle. Surely Belle would give into his charms eventually. “Come on boys. He’s killed himself. There is nothing to worry about.” He stated as if it were fact.

Lefou seemed hesitant, biting his lower lip for a moment. He wasn’t sure the beast was actually dead. Surely someone wouldn’t do something like that unless they were absolutely sure that they had a chance of survival? But it was hard to say if something that seemed to be mostly animal would have such reasoning skills. “Whatever you say, Gaston.” he agreed and proceeded to turn his horse around. Everyone else followed suit, though many were much, much more reluctant to do so.

Gaston spared the ocean one last, lingering look before he turned around and followed behind the others. It was taken care of and he’d have another story to impress people with. Hopefully it could be enough for Belle this time around.

Adam didn’t have the will to try and pull himself to the surface. He simply let himself sink lower. The more his lungs burned, the darker his vision became. The darker his vision became, the more content he was. Perhaps he had found a way to be free from the curse- even if it was a permanent solution. Maybe Gaston actually did something good for once. With that last thought, he lost all sense of rational thought and everything went dark one final time.

* * *

Ariel swam away as fast as she could, ignoring the calls of Sebastian and Flounder’s attempts to make her think rationally. She didn’t wish to think rationally right now. Her daddy just didn’t understand that she wanted different things out of life, even if they didn’t make sense to him. She stopped short when she noticed something heavy falling through the water. It wasn't an object, but it didn't appear to be a person either. Not with all the fur that it was covered in and the horns. The fancy clothing on it's body was just more confusing yet it intrigued her.

Acting upon impulse, she swam over and managed to snag the collar of the jacket in one of her hands. Dragging the limp body to the surface was much harder than she was expecting but she forced herself to manage. She pushed him up onto the shore and collapsed down on top of his broad, furry body. She panted heavily, trying to catch her breath after all the effort that she had exerted. Once she recovered, she sat up and stroked one of his furry cheeks, admiring his form. As odd as the creature looked, he was still oddly cute at the same time.

Ariel spent quite a bit of time with him, watching his chest rise and fall shallowly. When the creature began to stir, she dived back under water. She swam away quickly, hoping against hope that she could at least catch a glimpse of him. 

Adam was mostly confused as he hacked up salt water, gasping between gags. Who the hell had saved him? And why?


End file.
